Just a Bunch of Hocus Pocus
by BoredorBoard
Summary: Covenant, Hocus Pocus crossover. The Sanderson sisters have been reincarnated and now have to get their powers back from Max, his sister, and wife. Het and Slash pairings. SarahCaleb, AllisonMax, ChaseTyler one sided more pairings later... mabey.
1. Reincarnation of the Three Sisters

**Just a Bunch of Hocus Pocus**

Covenant/ Hocus Pocus crossover. Het and Slash pairings... if you don't like, don't read.

Chapter 1- The Reincarnation of the Three Sisters

* * *

After Caleb's fight with Chase , Caleb drove Sarah back to her dorm. he then drove home, feeling releaved that Chase was finally out of his hair, and he got some much needed sleep. Sarah however knew better. She knew that Chase was still alive. After she got to the dorm she changed from he dress to something more comfortable. Kate was still in the hospital recovering from the spider bites, and for that Sarah was grateful. She th n left the dorm, hailed a cab, and went to the now burnt down Putnam barn. 

Sarah knew that Caleb would scold her if he found out that she had come back out here. She didn't care, she knew exactially what she was doing. She could only hope that Chase wasn't too injured. She needed him for something that she had been plotting ever since she transfered to Spencer.

She searched everywhere around the barn and in the woods surrounding it, untill she finally found him. He was slumped against a treetaking in deep, raspy breaths. His clothes were torn and singed, and parts of his skin was burnt. Sarah approched him cautiously, not wanting to risk being attacked.

When she got close, Chase noticed her and looked up. The right side of his face was burnt servearly. "What the hell are you doing here you stupid woman?" Chase growled breathlessly.

"I have a proposition for you Chase." Sarah said kneeling down beside him. "I need your help."

"Why the hell would i help you... why the hell are you even talking to me? I almosk killed you. More than once. Are you really this stupid?" Chase snapped.

Sarah chuckled. "What makes you think that you would have killed me? I was protected by magic the whole time, and I'm not talking about Caleb's. I'm going to let you in on something that not even Caleb knows about be... I'm a witch."

"Feh. Is that supposed to impress me?" Chase asked rolling his eyes.

"I guess not. Come to think of it, everyone's claiming to be a witch now-a-days. Well, I guess I'll get right down to the point then. I may know a way to keep you from aging."

Chase seemed to perk up slightly. He looked Sarah in the eye, though his eyes kept shifting from normal to black as he tried to heal his wounds. "I'm listening."

Sarah settled herself more comfortably next to Chase. "There is a catch though. Our powers were bound from us -my sisters and me- by a couple of white witches and a warlock. They also have our spell book. However before I can send you off, I must explain a little bit about my sisters and me."

Chase gave Sarah a small nod encouraging her to continue. "I'm listening intently."

"We are the reincarnations of three witches that were hung in Salem during the witch hunts, for sucking the lives out of the children in Salem. It was their souls that we took. In taking their souls, we were able to stay young and beautiful forever. On the night of our hanging we placed a curse that stated: 'On All Hallow's Eve, when the moon is round, a virgin will summon us from under the ground.' And one did, in 1993, Max Dennison. He lit the black flame candle that allowed us to come back for one night. And unless we could steel the life of a child, we would turn to dust in the morning.

"There was however, one little flaw in our plan. Max along with his sister Dani, girlfriend Allison, and human-turnned-cat Thackery Binx, had the book. When we finally got the book back, we made the potion that allowed us to steal the chlidren's soul. Then Max foiled our plans once again by dumping the potion, leaving only enough for one child. My elder sister Winifred had her mind set on taking Dani, because the little brat called her ugly.

"Anyway, because of that, we ended up turnning to dust. We have recently learned what they have been up to since then. Then taught themselves how to use magic and became white witches. They are well protected and we can not, no matter how much we have triedget into their house. Their house is encircled by a ring of iodized salt. The book is inside, encircled by another ring of salt."

"So... Why can't you get it?" Chase questioned.

"Salt has a magical atribute to keep evil magic out. We can't cross it. That's why we need you. You and the covenant are the only one's I know that can cross their barriers. We need the book and the three wicked candle that has our powers bound into it. If you help us, then we will help you."

Chase thought things over in his head for a minute. "Are you sure that your potion will work for me?"

"There's only one way to find out." Sarah said.

"Then I guess I'm in." Chase said reajusting himself against the tree. A sharp pain surged through him and he clutched his arms around his chest. "Oh shit, this fucking sucks!" Chase said through clenched teeth.

"I'll call Winnie and Mary and tell them to pick you up. They will keep you safe in Salem and help mend your wounds. Once you strength is restored and you have the book and candle, call me. In the meantime I'm going to continue to work on the covenant." Sarah paused for a second. "Do you know weather Tyler is a virgin or not?"

"Well, **_I_** haven't slept with him yet." Chase said. "I don't know weather anyone else has." Sarah raised an eyebrow at him. "What? Didn't you know that I was gay? Aaron figured it out."

"I guess it takes one to know one." Sara said drily and Chase chuckled. Sarah then looked down at her watch. "I'd better get going in case Caleb tries to call me. My sisters will be here within the hour."

"Wait a minute. Why would you need to know weather Tyler's a virgin or not?" Chase asked.

"Just in case. Last time that there was a candle involved, it needed to be lit by a virgin. Since he's the only virgin I know, i figured he'd do. Besides, no one in the covenant would ever suspect me of doing something evil." Sarah said with a sly look on her face. Then she got up and left.

* * *

A/N: I hope I didn't make Chase too Ooc, Sarah is kind of supposed to be for this fic. I was watching my Hocus Pocus DVD a couple nights ago and I was like: 'Wow, this would be a great cross over with Covenant.' After going over the Idea some more, I realized how similar the two shows were, and how close the two towns were (13.3 miles). And I was sick of seeing so many OC fics with girl witches with covenant poweres when it clearly states in the movie that girls can't inherit the powers. So here is my way of proving you don't need OC's to have girl witches. 

Gasp, what is this, I am actually doing a het fic. Not to worry my oh so loyal fans, there will be a little slashy-ness. Chase will forever be gay in my mind... and most likely with Tyler... or have some intensly huge crush on him.


	2. Restoration

Chapter 2: Restoration

* * *

-Two months later 

Tyler woke up to someone knocking on the door of his dorm. He groaned. rolled over, and patted the table next to his bed for his alarm clock. He looked at it, and it read twelve noon. There was another knock on the door and Tyler got up, remembering that Reid never came home last night. He called saying that he had met up with someone and he wouldn't be back untill sometime in the morning. Tyler figured that he must have had one hell of a night if he wasn't back yet.

Yet another knock came to the door as Tyler drug himself out of bed and drudged off to the door. "I'm comming!" He said. Clad only in pajama pants, he opened the door to see Sarah standing in front of him. He noticed that she was dressed rather nicely -Pink tanktop, purple skirt, and matching jean jacket- which suprised him even more. "Sarah... can I help you?"

"I'm so sorry to wake you up Tyler. It's just that you're the only one I know that owns a car that's not buisy."

"What do you need?" He asked jesturing for her to come in.

"I was supposed to meet up with my sisters in Salem this week." She started then sat down on Reid's bed. "Unfortunatly, Caleb can't take me because Evelyn is sick and he needs to stay with her. Pogue is wanting to do something special with Kate and I let him borrow my car. Seriously how do you expect to do anything romantic on a motorcycle? And Reid... well, you know Reid, he alway's has some sort of plans. So I was wondering if..."

"If I would take you." Tyler finished.

"Yeah. Would you?" She asked.

"Sure, I just need to finish waking up and get dressed." Tyler said rummaging through his drawers looking for something to wear. "You don't mind if I pick up something to eat on our way there do you?"

"Not at all." Sarah said smiling sincerly.

Tyler changed into some jeans and a navy blue longsleaced shirt. He and Sara then left, stopped at a nearby fast food place, and he drove off to Salem. After about thirty minutes of driving and idle conversation, they finally arrived in town. Sarah then gave directions to the house. He then stopped in front of an old house that sarah told him to stop in front of. "Are you sure this is the right place?" Tyler questioned eyeing the old building.

"Yes. My sisters bought it a few months ago and have been working on getting it fixed up. I'm sure it's not as bad inside. Um... we need to get out and open the gate... if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Tyler said getting out of the jeep. "So why this palce?" He asked as he and sarah pushed open the gate.

"It's a very historical building in Salem, it was a small museum a long time ago. It is said that three witches lived here, the Sanderson sisters. The story of the sisters is a very popular tale around here. The childern grew up listening to the tales of the witches and their terrible deeds. They were hung in Salem, just outside this house. It is rumored that they took the souls of children to stay young and beautiful forever. It is also rumored that thirteen years agothey wer brought back from the dead after a virgin fufilled the curse that they had set. He lit a black flamed candle and they returnned, they also say that he killed them off for good."

"Who was he?" Tyler asked as they walked back to his Jeep.

"His name is Max Dennison. He lives in town with his wife Allison who is also rumored to be involved with the vanquishing of the witches."

"You know a lot about them." Tyler said as he drove up to the house.

"I grew up with it Tyler, of course I knowa lot about it." Sarah said. Tyler parked in front of the small house, they then got out of the Jeep and walked up to the building. "You're going to love my sisters, they're to die for."

Tyler and Sarah walked in and were soon greeted by sarah's sisters. There was Winifred who was the oldest, she went by Winnie. She had long curly red hair, she was wearing a dark green velvet dress wit a blach sash on the waist and black leather boots. Then there was Mary, she had dark brown hair with streaks of purple in it. She wore a short plaid skirt, black hoes, red strapped healed sandles, a black longsleave button up shirt, and a red corset vest. Tyler was introduced to them by Sarah.

"We were just getting ready to start cleaning again." Winnie said. "Would you mind helping light the candles Tyler? I never did like the thought of this place with electricity." Tyler nodded and started to help them light the candles. "I hope you don't mind anything you may see... or smell on the shelves. If I am correct, sarah told you that this place was home to the Sanderson sisters." Tyler told her that Sarah told him about it. "I also hope you don't mind spiders and mice."

Tyler laughed at the thought of those things bothering him, expecially what he went through with Chase. "I don't mind, really." He said as he continued to light up the room. He then came across a candle with three wicks in it. "Do you wan't me to light this one too?" He questioned.

"Yes please." Winnie said. The three girlswatched intently as Tyler lit each wick. After Tyler lit the candle the wicks sparked and the flames turnned three different colors: Green, Ren, and Purple. Tyler could feel power erupt from the candle, the power was so strong it threw him back. He looked back at the girls, the power from the candle was being absorbed into them. What really suprised Tyler was the way they reacted to it, it was almost as if they were expecting this to happen.

After the magical transfer occured Sarah spun around gleefully. "We're back sisters, we're back!"

"Yes sister Sarah, you have done your job marvously." Winnie said running her fingers through her red curls.

"Sisters, what about the boy?" Mary asked gesturing to Tyler who was shocked and confused.

"I want to test something out." Winnie said approching Tyler. She pointed her hand at Tyler and a surge of green light empaled Tyler in the chest, she then proceded to lifting him to his feet. Tyler stood still, too shocked to move. Winnie grinning broadly, examined her fingers as she flexed them. "It has been far too long." She muttered. Winnie looked back at Tyler and sent another blast at him. Before she could do any damage, his eyes went black and he pushed her back. He then darted out of the house.

Mary began to go after him, but Sarah stopped her. "Let's let Chase deal with him."

As Tyler neared his Jeep he looked back to see if he was being followed, he wasn't. He looked back in front of him and he instantly smacked into someone. he stumbled back and gapped as he realized who it was.

"Hello to you too Tyler." Chase smirked.

"What the... you... Caleb killed you." Tyler stammered, backing away slowly.

"Not quite." Chase said moving toward Tyler. "That bastard did leave is mark though." He said jesturing to his face. "And that's not the only place."

Paniced, Tyler spun around and darted off away from Chase. Chase chuckled and ran after Tyler. Once he caught up to the younger teen, he tackled him to the ground. "Now, now, I can't have you running off like that. Heaven forbid you tell the others. You'd ruin all of our plans if you did that."

"What plans?" Tyler questioned as he struggled under Chase. "Get off of me!"

Chase smirked. He then lifted his body from Tyler's and flipped the younger teen over so that he wasn't lying on his stomach. He then resettled himself on Tyler's hips and loomed over him. "Better? I know I like it more."

"What the hell are you doing?" Tyler saked as he continued to struggle to get Chase off of him.

"I see that you've caught him." Sarah said from the porch. "Did you get the book?"

"Of course." Chase said. He sat up, but still held Tyler down with one hand on his chest. With his other he made a waving motion and the book appeared in his hand.

Sarah walked over to where Chase was and snatched the book from him. She smiled brightly and patted him on the head. "Good boy, you may now continue with what you were doing."

Chase raised a questioning eyebrow at her and she walked back into the house. "I can't stand her." He growled. "In fact they all get on my nerves."

"Then why are you helping them?" Tyler questioned. He decided to just give up since he was obviously not going any where anytime soon.

"They may know a way to stop the aging, or rather restor our youth after we age."

That caught Tyler's attention. "What is it?"

"Some kind of potion is required for it, but it requires you to suck the soul out of a child."

"And you agreed to that?"

"Of course. You should be well aware of what I'm willing to do to get what I want." Chase said, Tyler just scowled at him. "Speaking of things that I want..." Chase said leaning down on Tyler so that their faces were only inches apart, he then traced Tylers lower lip with his thumb. Tyler's eyes scanned over Chase, not knowing what to do. Then Chase's lips made contact with Tyler's.

It took Tyler a few seconds to react. When everything full registered in his head Tyler tried doing everything to get Chase to stop kissing him. He even tried hitting Chase, but that only made Chase more determined to keep contact. Chase put his hands on either side of Tyler's face to keep it still and forced Tyler's lips open with his tongue.

Just as he was beginning to explore Tyler's mouth one of the girls, Winnie, interupted him. "Do you want to come in now?" She asked in a shrill annoyed voice. "The Dennison's would have found out that the book is missing by now. They could be here any minute, and you're making out in the driveway."

Chase reluctantly pulled away and Tyler felt a wave of relief wash over him as he was freed from Chase's embrace. "She's such a buzz-kill." Chase grumbled as he pulled himself off of Tyler. He then pulled Tyler up. "You're comming too. There's no way in hell I'm going to be stuck in that house alone with them for one more day. Besides, if you don't stay with me, the girls will kill you." Chase went into the house, dragging Tyler in along with him.

* * *

A/N: Gah! I made the sisters sooooooo Ooc. Oh well, they _are_ reincarnations. I also notice that in order for them to be reincarnations they would have to be 13, because the witches died in 1993... so I'm going to have to find some way to work around that. Other than that I hope you all like it so far. I'm pleased with the way it turnned out.


	3. Rescue

Chapter 3: Rescue

* * *

Chase drug Tyler into the aged house and the girls locked all of he entrances. Tyler made sure that he had all of them in his sight, especially Chase who was standing beside him, staring at him hungrily. This made Tyler very nervous. As Tyler watched chase watch him, he noticed a few things looked differently about the older teen. Besides his scars, Chase looked… older. Not much, maybe around his late twenties or early thirties, but it was defiantly enough to notice that his constant using has finally caught up with him.

"So what are we going to do with Tyler?" Sarah asked. "We can't let him go, or he'll tell the others."

"just leave him to me, I'll take real good care of him" Chase said with a smirk.

Tyler glared at Sarah. "So you were fucking with us the whole time?"

"Basically." Sarah replied. "I had to know how easy it would be to manipulate the four of you. It's safe to say that it was easier than I thought it would be. after all, I tricked you didn't I?"

"You fucking whore." Tyler snapped.

"Watch your mouth. We can kill you whenever we want, keep that in mind."

"The others will suspect something if I don't come back soon." Tyler said.

"Thanks for reminding me." Chase said humorously. Chase's eyes flashed black and he changed his appearance to Tyler's, which also changed his voice. "You might want to keep him quiet for this." Chase said as he pulled out his cell phone.

Sarah muttered a few words and felt a light pressure on his throat. He tried to ask her what she just did, but his voice wouldn't work. "Alright, make your call." Sarah said.

Chase dialed Caleb's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" Came Caleb's voice.

"Caleb, it's Tyler." Chase said with Tyler's voice.

"Where've you been? Reid's been looking all over for you."

"I drove Sarah to Salem to see her sisters. I called to tell you that I might be staying a few nights."

"You know, if it were anyone else I would be very suspicious about them staying alone with my girlfriend."

"I don't know weather I should take that as a compliment or not." Chase said jokingly.

"You know that I'm just messing with you." Caleb said. "But seriously, don't mess with her."

"Don't worry, messing with her is the last thing on my mind right now."

"That's what I like to hear."

"Hey man, I've got to go now. The girls are like slave drivers. They've got me helping them clean up and old house that they recently bought. It's a real disaster."

"Alright, have fun." Caleb chuckled. "And Tyler, I know that I don't have to remind _you_, but try not to use while you're there."

"I'll try not to." Chase said. "See ya later."

"Bye."

Chase hung up and shifted back to his normal form. Sarah lifted her spell from Tyler. "That settles that. And Tyler, Caleb says not to fuck Sarah or use while you're here." Chase said to Tyler."

"Fat chance that will happen." Tyler snorted.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sarah growled grabbing onto Tyler's shirt.

Chase grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away from Tyler. "Keep your hand's off of him." He said pushing her back.

"I almost forgot about that silly crush you have on him." Sarah said rubbing her wrists.

Tyler stared at Chase. Was what Sarah said true? Did Chase really like him? Tyler felt a blush form on his face. Wait, why was he blushing? He wasn't gay, or at least he didn't think he was. He never had any desire to be with a guy. Then again, he's never had any desire to be with a girl either. He didn't care either way. He just classified himself as not interested.

"Well at least I actually like him." Chase growled at Sarah. "You're just fucking Caleb because he's hot and you can use him."

"At least I'm fucking him. Besides, I think he's in love with me." Sarah sneered. "And what have you got? Tyler's terrified of you and you've kidnapped him. I feel the love there."

The two of them glared at each other for the longest time until Winnie broke them up. "Will you two stop your bickering, it's really annoying."

There was then a pounding at the door. "Winifred Sanderson, open up. I know you're in there." Came Max's voice.

"Damn, they're here." Winnie said grabbing the book and getting ready for an attack.

There was some murmuring and the woman, Allison said a few words in what Tyler recognized as Latin. "Laxo obfirmo quod patefacio ianua." He wasn't one hundred percent certain of what she said because his Latin was a little off, but he knew to stay away from the door right now.

The latch on the door broke and the door swung open. Then Max and Allison walked in. Max had long brown hair that was kept back in a ponytail. He wore a white long sleeved shirt with a jean jacked along with a pair of jean pants. Allison had long light brown hair that went down to her waist. She had on a lavender blouse, a black skirt and matching black jacket.

"That was very rude you know." Winnie said.

"Like you haven't done worse." Allison snarled.

"You really need to stop dwelling on the past you stupid girl. Besides our name is no longer Sanderson, it's Wenham now."

"Same difference." Max said rolling his eyes. "You'll still be the same old hags we fought thirteen years ago."

"You think so? I'd have to warn you, we aren't as stupid as we were back then."

"Well that's a relief. Maybe you'll prove to be an actual challenge for us then." Max said sarcastically.

"Are you guys going to talk all day or are we actually going to fight?" Chase asked rhetorically.

"You must be the one that snuck into my house." Max said to Chase.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Chase asked with a raised eyebrow.

Max shifted his stance getting ready to attack. Before he could do anything, Chase's eyes went black and he was slammed against the doorframe. Max stumbled for a second. "What the hell was that?"

"That… is my magic." Chase said smugly.

Sarah, Mary, and Winnie all sent a serge of their power at Allison. Allison muttered "Contego" and an energy barrier formed in front of her and deflected their magic.

Both Max and Allison threw balls of white energy at the girls. "We wont be able to take them on without Dani." Max said to Allison. "Just worry about getting the book for now."

Tyler heard this and started racking his brain for a way to help them. He noticed that the book had managed to slide away from Winnie during the attack and she was now looking for it. Tyler's eyes went black and he mad the whole house, floorboards included, start to shake. Everyone besides him and Chase were startled and grabbing something sturdy to steady themselves. Chase threw Tyler a curious look. Tyler wasn't paying any attention to Chase, he was busy looking for the book. When he spotted it, he darted over to it. Chase realized what he was doing and darted after him, he tackled Tyler to the ground when he got to him.

Tyler was now flat on his stomach, inches away from the book. He struggled to get free of Chase while trying to get the book, but to no avail. He almost had the book several times, but Chase kept slapping his hands away.

Somehow Tyler managed to knock his elbow into Chase's face giving him enough time to grab a hold of the book. "Max!" He called, getting the other man's attention. Max saw that Tyler had the book, and Tyler slid it to him. Chase tried to stop Max from getting it, but Tyler managed to stop him, and roll out from underneath him but Chase wouldn't let him get any further. After Chase had Tyler restrained, he tried to use on Max again. Tyler yelled for Max to leave, then he did something that shocked Chase, he kissed him. Chase forgot all about what he was doing before, and deepened the kiss.

Seeing that Tyler was buying them time, max started to leave, but Allison stopped him. "We have to help him. I don't think that he's one of them."

"Alright, but make it quick, we don't have much time." Max said.

"Immotus." Allison muttered. Everyone except her and Max fell to the floor unable to move. They were conscious, it's just that they were paralyzed. "Max, will you carry him?"

Max handed Allison the book and tent to Tyler and slung him over his shoulder. After he had the younger man, he carried Tyler out to their car and bound his hands behind his back for insurance. Then they drove off to their manor.

* * *

A/N: I have figured out how to deal with the 13/18-age thing but I'll explain that in a later chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, and sorry for the long update, but I was finishing up Obsession (I'm prolonging the last chapter for a while :) ) For those of you curious, no I don't know Latin, I found a nifty online translator. Here is what everything used in this chapter translates to: 

Laxo obfirmo quod patefacio ianua – undo the lock and open the door

Contego - shield

Immotus – unmoving (I wanted to use paralyze, but it wouldn't translate)

Everything sounds better in Latin (if it wasn't it would just be very cheesy.) Hopefully you can expect chapter 4 soon, I already have it written.


End file.
